<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Many Reps for Your Heart? by seathehorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923826">How Many Reps for Your Heart?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon'>seathehorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, And struggle because of Jungkook, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Relationship, Gyms, M/M, Mention of sex, Mention of working out and food, Namgi join the gym, Not so much dieting though, Personal Trainer Jungkook, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s wearing <i>shorts</i>,” Namjoon stated quietly, his voice cracking. “Why is he doing this in <i>shorts</i>?”</p><p>“To lure us in and think it won’t be that bad,” Yoongi mumbled back, watching the muscles in Jeongguk’s legs, mainly his thighs, tensing, his veiny arms making the weights appear as though they were feathers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Namgikook Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Many Reps for Your Heart?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Namgikookfest2020">Namgikookfest2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>bfs namgi realize how horribly out of shape they are and sign up for the gym. jungkook notices them struggle with some equipment and comes over to help. cue namgi  s w e a t i n g  because of this stranger who is both mind-bendingly hot and somehow too cute for life at the same time.</p><p>bonus points if jungkook is totally unaware of his effect on them (which leads to extra unintentional torture when he helps them work out) and is taken completely by flustered surprise when namgi finally ask him out. basically Gay Panic: The Fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know, it just doesn't look right." Yoongi squinted as he watched Namjoon where he had shoved himself into what he could only assume was some sort of torture device. There was a seat that Namjoon was sat on (good start), and his feet were up against a plate, leaving him with his knees up by his ears because of his ridiculously long limbs. "I think you're meant to push that plate forward with your feet, but-"</p><p>He winced when Namjoon made an attempt to do exactly that, the machine making a loud noise as he failed to move it at all, instead nearly injuring himself by knocking himself in the jaw.</p><p>"God, are you okay?" He moved closer to a dazed Namjoon, who was now climbing out of the terrible thing, and rubbed his back. "Be careful, will you," he scolded before gently stroking Namjoon's reddening jaw and sighing. Before he could suggest they go home (clearly they just weren't cut out for exercise), someone else showed up.</p><p>"Are you alright?" the newcomer asked hurriedly, bending forward to peek at Namjoon's face. "I saw what happened, are you hurt?"</p><p>Namjoon mumbled some nonsense and shook his head, and Yoongi couldn't even blame him. So far, he had deduced two things about this person: they worked for the gym - judging by their uniform - and they were gorgeous. Stupidly so, really: long legs with thick thighs, strong arms, large hands with tattooed fingers, and a remarkably cute face with pretty, large eyes.</p><p>"We don't know how to use it," Yoongi admitted. "Sorry."</p><p>"And I'm fine," Namjoon promised, flashing the employee a dimpled smile, having gained some confidence now that Yoongi was speaking too and the focus was no longer solely on him. "I don't actually know how I did that."</p><p>"Me neither." The employee laughed and shrugged their shoulders. Yoongi bit his tongue and tried to catch Namjoon's eye, but he was smiling at the stranger instead. Again, excusable. "But don't worry, it's not the worst I've seen around here. If you want, I can show you how to use it!"</p><p>"Great!" Namjoon grinned over at Yoongi, who dropped his shoulders. Yes. Great. The hot gym instructor would teach them. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>"Okay! Oh, my name is Jeongguk, by the way, and I'm twenty-two - we believe in creating a friendly atmosphere, so feel free to call me by my name." Jeongguk smiled kindly, exposing front teeth that were slightly overgrown and yet only added to the overall appeal.</p><p>Namjoon smiled back, always the one who would overcome the awkwardness first. "I'm Namjoon, twenty-five, and this is my boyfriend, Yoongi, twenty-six." He also, much like Yoongi himself, wasn't shy about their relationship. "Thanks for offering to help us, we appreciate it. We’re not the most gym-savvy guys."</p><p>"So you're my hyungs," Jeongguk replied, still smiling, his expression not having changed when Namjoon exposed them - if anything, Yoongi was sure he had seen a spark of curiosity, though perhaps that was merely wishful thinking. "Unless you don't want me to call you that," Jeongguk hurried to add, his eyes wide and worried, like he had somehow offended them.</p><p>"No, it's fine," Namjoon assured him, with Yoongi humming in agreement. "Friendliness goes both ways, right?"</p><p>Not that it necessarily related to being friendly, in Yoongi's view, but he understood what Namjoon meant. In any case, it made Jeongguk smile.</p><p>"Right." Jeongguk clapped his hands together and looked between them and the machine. "Depending on what you want out of the gym, I could show you more than just this machine. We have several machines for toning, but I recommend doing some cardio too. Work on your fitness and your flexibility in addition to your strength, and don't forget your diet. Everything you do in here won't matter if you don't eat properly."</p><p>Yoongi couldn't help but pull a face. "So only healthy food?"</p><p>"Well, it's entirely up to you," Jeongguk admitted. "But as a personal trainer, I provide food plans for my clients in addition to workouts, and my rule is to eat healthy as much as possible during the week, but to treat yourself during the weekends. Sugar and saturated fats are most dangerous, so eat those in moderation, and protein is especially important when you want to bulk up, so don't go overboard if that's not your intention."</p><p>Okay, this was already more than Yoongi had signed up for; he had wanted to be more active, but if it hadn't been for Namjoon suggesting they do this together, he probably wouldn't have joined the gym. And this information overload was only making him more nervous about what he was supposed to do here. Granted, he could continue to go slow, but he could already see how interested Namjoon was and he'd undoubtedly talk him into going full on too.</p><p>Jeongguk clasped his hands together and looked between the two of them. "Should we get started?"</p><p>"Yeah, show us everything!" Namjoon said enthusiastically, leaving Yoongi to nod. It couldn't hurt, he hoped.</p><p>"Awesome, let's get it." Jeongguk gestured at the machine they had attempted to use themselves. "Now, this one needs adjusting before you can sit down, so you lift this pin," he demonstrated where it was, "and then you can slide the seat into a good position. When you sit down and place your feet up on the platform, your upper legs should be near enough parallel to the floor and you should be able to comfortably push the platform away from you. Here, I'll show you."</p><p>He slid the seat further back and sat down, planting his feet up, the muscles in his thighs straining when he pushed his legs forward. It was awfully distracting, but Yoongi couldn't say he was regretting sticking around. A hot guy showing off his body, be it unintentionally, and he could possibly learn something at the same time. A quick glance over at Namjoon showed him looking equally entranced.</p><p>"Now," Jeongguk said, startling Yoongi into looking back at his face, "stretch out your legs, but never lock your knees. Doing so could cause damage and if I see anyone doing it, I always step in."</p><p>"Maybe we just shouldn't use this machine," Yoongi mumbled. He could already imagine this going horribly wrong and leaving him injured, which was the opposite of what he wanted to accomplish.</p><p>Jeongguk flashed him a smile, showing off a dimple on his cheek. Yoongi did like dimples, so he couldn't help but smile back, receiving a cocked eyebrow and knowing look from Namjoon for his efforts.</p><p>"Don't worry, it gets less intimidating the more you use it." Yoongi smirked. Namjoon nudged him, pursing his lips. Jeongguk continued, oblivious. "I've had clients who started off hating this machine and later called it their favourite, but if you're worried, you can always ask a member of staff to check if you're using it correctly."</p><p>"Like you," Namjoon confirmed.</p><p>Jeongguk grinned and nodded. "Like me." He got off the machine, only to hesitate. "I don't think I'll let you try it now," he said pensively, "but I'll show you some more and you could try some of those. Follow me."</p><p>Gladly. Yoongi had no clue where they were going, his eyes plastered to Jeongguk's back, but he followed obediently behind him.</p><p>"Try to be less obvious," Namjoon whispered in his ear.</p><p>Yoongi scoffed. "Like you don't find him attractive as well." He knew his boyfriend, and the way he had been eyeing Jeongguk was respectfully thirsty. Which was very Namjoon: when they had still been in the flirting only phase, there were times Namjoon would stare at his exposed collarbones or, if Yoongi were feeling daring, at his chest, yet he always caught himself and averted his eyes apologetically.</p><p>Besides, Jeongguk was a type Namjoon tended to fall for: cute sexy, with his big doe eyes and toned body forming a contrast he had often shown a weakness to (their friend Jimin came to mind). He had a quiet confidence, but showed no arrogance, and he was polite, nodding at some other gymgoers as they passed by them. He was undeniably easy on the eyes, passionate about his job, and willing to take time out of his day to help two fools who didn't understand a thing about the gym (sure, that was what his work entailed, but they offered induction classes for exactly this purpose). All things <i>Yoongi</i> was weak to.</p><p>Namjoon opened his mouth, then shrugged his shoulder with a sheepish smile. "At least we're on the same page."</p><p>They stopped at another machine, this one having a normal seat and a large, sloping area in front of it, roughly at chest height. Below that was a long metal bar.</p><p>"This one is for your biceps," Jeongguk explained, luckily not having noticed anything odd. "You sit down, grasp the bar, and you pull it upward." He straddled the seat and did just that, his biceps bulging though his face showed no strain. Yoongi's mouth went dry. "Do you want to give it a try?"</p><p>Thankfully, he had been speaking to Namjoon, who nodded and followed Jeongguk's instructions. Although Yoongi was better at keeping a blank expression, Namjoon was faster when it came to snapping out of his admiration.</p><p>"Remember not to go too fast," Jeongguk warned, hovering over Namjoon. "You'll probably see people around who try to do this very fast, but if you truly want to train your muscles, that's not the way to go." He nodded approvingly when Namjoon lifted the bar up, his upper arm remaining pressed to the slope.</p><p>Yoongi could only stare at how his boyfriend's arms stretched against his shirt. He didn't even realise he had made a noise until Jeongguk's head snapped towards him. Yoongi cleared his throat and ignored the trainer's amused face.</p><p>"This is hard," Namjoon complained, struggling to lift the bar once more.</p><p>"It's your first time, it will get easier eventually," Jeongguk assured him. "And you can adjust the weight if it gets too difficult, here." He showed them how that worked too. "I've been training for a long time, so this weight was easy for me. With enough practice, it will be the same for you."</p><p>That seemed to be his mantra for everything he showed them, from the triceps machine (Yoongi decided he didn't like that one) to the one that would tone their lats (Yoongi had pretended to know exactly what those were, and grateful that Jeongguk had shown them). He showed them the abductors and adductors, which focused on the legs. Watching him demonstrate those had been another memorable experience.</p><p>"Yoongi has surprisingly strong legs," Namjoon commented. "I think he'd be better with these than me, at least at first."</p><p>Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and looked between Namjoon's giant legs and his own much smaller ones. "I don't think that's accurate."</p><p>Namjoon shrugged. "You can easily hold me down with them, that's all I'm saying."</p><p>While not untrue (though Yoongi was convinced Namjoon was merely humouring him whenever they rolled around at home), that wasn't something Yoongi had expected him to share with the world. His face heating up, he glanced over at Jeongguk, whose head was tilted with interest and only made him flush harder.</p><p>“Why don’t you show us?” Jeongguk suggested. “Here, try the abductor, most people find it easier than the adductor.”</p><p>Wow, a whole bunch of words Yoongi didn’t understand. What even was the difference? Looking between the two machines, they looked fairly similar, but Jeongguk was the expert here. Yoongi shuffled over to where Jeongguk was stood and sat down on the seat - with an actual back this time.</p><p>“It focuses on your glutes,” Jeongguk explained, as though Yoongi would understand. Namjoon had moved to stand beside him and nodded knowingly, because of course <i>he</i> knew. “You put your feet up on the rests and then push the attached discs outwards with your legs. Be slower when you close your legs, as that’s where most of the toning comes from.”</p><p>Yoongi paused, then shook himself and did as told, raising his eyebrows when he found it went quite well. “I like this one.”</p><p>Jeongguk grinned at him. “Good, exercise doesn’t work if you don’t enjoy it.”</p><p>Namjoon’s eyes lingered on Yoongi’s thighs. “Yeah, I think we’ll be alright in that respect.” He blinked when he realised even Jeongguk was staring at him and trying not to laugh. “No, I- I didn’t mean that in a perverted way,” he hurried to explain himself. “I meant because we’ve both found machines we like, not because of anything else.”</p><p>Yoongi resisted the urge to smash his head against the wall. Actually, perhaps Namjoon’s head would be more efficient because he <i>really</i> needed to stop talking. Luckily, Jeongguk merely laughed.</p><p>“It’s fine, I wouldn’t blame you either way,” he waved him off. “We do have couples who come in and admire each other, but as long as it doesn’t turn too physical, no one will care.” He nodded over to the cardio area. “Have you used any of those?”</p><p>“I like the cross-trainer,” Yoongi blurted out. He nodded over at Namjoon. “He prefers the bike.”</p><p>“Both good options,” Jeongguk agreed. “The treadmill seems to scare people more, because people seem to think they’ll fall - you won’t.” He had more faith in them than Yoongi did. “There’s also the stepper,” he pointed to a machine Yoongi was sure he’d never voluntarily use. “Switch it up, don’t stick to the same machines or it will get boring.”</p><p>“What if we like boring?” Yoongi asked. Jeongguk merely laughed and pointed at the free weights section.</p><p>“Free weights are good, but it’s easier for people to overdo it. Always have a spotter; if you’re ever here alone, feel free to approach me or another staff member.” He took out his phone and checked the time. “Right, I have a class to teach soon, but I hope I helped a little. And if you’re at all interested: I still have some personal training slots available, the first one being a free taster with no obligation for more. If you prefer to continue on your own: no judgement, the gym works differently for everyone.”</p><p>Yoongi caught Namjoon’s eyes and saw he was more than intrigued. To be honest, Yoongi didn’t mind. Yes, it might be a bit much for him, but a taster session would show whether it was. Besides, perhaps this was what he needed to kick his ass into gear: he was tired of being out of breath so quickly and he wouldn’t mind being stronger either. And Jeongguk seemed nice, so why not? So he nodded. Namjoon smiled.</p><p>“Hey, Jeongguk?”</p><p>Jeongguk hummed to show he was listening. Namjoon slung an arm over Yoongi’s shoulder.</p><p>“When would you have time for us?”</p><p>*******</p><p>It hadn’t been a difficult choice to join as Jeongguk’s clients: he was kind and pushed them just enough, and while discussing it even before their taster session, Namjoon and Yoongi had agreed they wanted to genuinely try to be a bit fitter. And as much as Yoongi might grumble, he did think this was the best way for them. Several weeks in and Yoongi could tell a difference in both of them, as could Jeongguk: he often told them he was proud of their progress; something they never quite knew how to respond to.</p><p>As Yoongi ran on the treadmill - cautiously and still keeping his hands loosely on the handles, no matter how often Jeongguk told him he didn’t need to - he thought to himself that something else had evolved over time as well: their interest in Jeongguk. There was the fact that he was sweet and checked up on them even between their sessions, having added the two of them on Kakao and sending little encouragements and questions about their own trips to the gym, and he even talked to them about their personal lives and his own (he was very enthusiastic over music, as were they, and he liked to talk about their hometowns, as they were all from outside of Seoul).</p><p>However, he was also simply highly attractive. A fact that they were reminded of every time he showed them, well, anything. Worse was when he helped them adjust their posture; Yoongi felt like when he had first started crushing on Namjoon and everything he did flustered him.</p><p>“Okay, now lower the speed and slowly come to a stop!” Jeongguk instructed from beside him, his voice nearly making Yoongi trip over his own feet even though he had known Jeongguk was there. He did as told and soon stepped off the machine, breathing heavily and taking a few sips from his water bottle as he waited for Namjoon to do the same.</p><p>"Today we'll start on the free weights," Jeongguk explained once they were both ready. "It's a bit busy today, which means the machines are all in use. Free weights are a bit trickier, but I'll keep an eye on you, don't worry."</p><p>They stopped and Yoongi frowned at the weights. He liked the machines, they meant he didn't need to think as much about his back; trying to stay up straight while holding dumbbells or whatever they'd be using sounded like a recipe for disaster. He exchanged a glance with Namjoon, who appeared equally sceptical.</p><p>"Here we go." Jeongguk easily picked up a set of weights and smiled at them both. “Take one in each hand, like so, and then I want you to do some lunges, like this.” As much as that did not sound like something Yoongi wanted to do (he looked over at Namjoon, who seemed equally unimpressed), watching Jeongguk demonstrate was no punishment. Yoongi crossed his arms and scooted closer to Namjoon as they watched Jeongguk do lunges as he walked, his knees nearly touching the floor when they went down as his arms hung loosely by his sides - well, as much as ‘loosely’ was possible with the dumbbells in his hands.</p><p>“He’s wearing <i>shorts</i>,” Namjoon stated quietly, his voice cracking. “Why is he doing this in <i>shorts</i>?”</p><p>“To lure us in and think it won’t be that bad,” Yoongi mumbled back, watching the muscles in Jeongguk’s legs, mainly his thighs, tensing, his veiny arms making the weights appear as though they were feathers.</p><p>“He has to know the effect he has,” Namjoon continued, plastering on a smile when Jeongguk turned around to do lunges back towards them, offering them a front view.</p><p>Yoongi lifted his hand and covered his mouth, pretending to be playing with his lips as he muttered back. “I doubt it. Look at his face.”</p><p>You could tell a lot from a person’s eyes, and Jeongguk’s showed how oblivious he was to his own power. His expression was always open and honest, and although they didn’t know that much about him, Yoongi was certain he hadn’t pretended around them.</p><p>Namjoon sighed and brought his water bottle to his lips. “Lord help us if he ever figures it out.”</p><p>Yoongi tried to imagine what that would be like, but by then Jeongguk had reached them again and placed the dumbbells on the floor.</p><p>“Was that clear enough or should I show you again?”</p><p>Namjoon let out an exaggerated laugh and picked up the dumbbells, gripping them tightly. “No, no, that was clear enough! Wasn’t it, Yoongi?”</p><p>Yoongi blinked and nodded slowly. Personally, he wouldn’t mind another demonstration, but Namjoon was clearly ready to move on and who was he to subject his boyfriend to it again? “Yes, we understand.” Whether he’d be able to actually do it was another matter. He accepted the dumbbells Jeongguk gave him with a grateful nod and shuffled over so there was enough space between him and Namjoon that they wouldn’t knock into each other.</p><p>“Just go up to there,” Jeongguk pointed at the pillar he had stopped at, “and then turn around. I’ll let you know when you can stop. Don’t go too fast!”</p><p>Yoongi grunted on the first lunge and pulled a face. “I don’t like this,” he muttered to Namjoon, not wanting Jeongguk to hear him complain. “This is too hard.”</p><p>“We’re not even at the pillar yet,” Namjoon told him, keeping his chest up the way Jeongguk had done; Yoongi realised he kept slumping over. “Preserve your energy, focus on your breathing.”</p><p>Was that Namjoon’s polite way of telling him to shut up? Before Yoongi could even think of glaring at him, he felt a hand on his back and nearly dropped the dumbbells on his foot. Startled, he looked back at where a guilty-looking Jeongguk was now holding both hands up in the air.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry! I forgot to warn you. Just- Here.” He put one hand on the small of Yoongi’s back and one on his stomach, and dear god, this was much more skinship than Yoongi had been expecting. Jeongguk stepped in close and slid the hand on his back upwards, helping him adjust his posture so he stood up straight. “Now pull back your shoulders,” he moved behind Yoongi and helped him pull them back till he was satisfied. “There you go! Try to stay in that position as you go on. Don’t look down, but look straight ahead. The only thing that should be moving are your legs.”</p><p>Yoongi nodded once, his cheeks hot from how close Jeongguk had been - he had felt his breath on his neck. It was best if he didn’t speak. Besides, his mouth was too dry for that anyway. He kept his gaze locked on the far wall and took the next lunge, hearing a “that’s it, well done!” from Jeongguk and trying hard not to be too pleased over his approval.</p><p>When he turned around, he saw Namjoon a few steps behind him, his eyes wide and flickering from side to side as Jeongguk helped him lower his knee further, assuring him he wouldn’t fall. He had one hand on Namjoon’s shoulder to push him down and one on his hip, sliding down to the outer thigh of the leg that needed to go down more.</p><p>Now that was an image he needed to banish very, very quickly. Yoongi licked his lips and continued his lunges, raising his eyebrows at Namjoon as he did, who appeared both panicked and horny.</p><p>When they got home that night, as always promising Jeongguk they’d stretch as soon as they got in (they lived nearby so he trusted them to do so and, after neglecting to do so once and being in immense pain the next day, they didn’t let him down), they were still thinking about it.</p><p>“I feel like we should tell him,” Namjoon said, helping Yoongi stretch his legs.</p><p>Yoongi gave him a look. “He’s our personal trainer, why would we tell him we think he’s hot? And you can stop squeezing me now.”</p><p>Namjoon grinned at him sheepishly and squeezed his thigh once more for good measure. Yoongi clamped his legs together, trapping Namjoon’s hand between them.</p><p>“He’s not just hot, though,” Namjoon protested, wiggling his hand but not putting in any true effort to get free. “He’s…”</p><p>“Adorable?” Yoongi suggested. “Too sweet for his own good?” He spread his legs and reached down for Namjoon’s hand, moving it up his leg. “I’m all for asking him out, I’m into him too, you know that.” He was funny and warm and despite Yoongi’s initial reservations over personal trainers, Jeongguk had never made them feel out of place. “But we don’t want to freak him out.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded begrudgingly. “We could put out some feelers first.”</p><p>Yoongi hummed and shifted on the floor. “That’s not a bad idea, but why don’t you feel me first?”</p><p>Namjoon groaned and smacked Yoongi's thigh, making him release a small moan. "That was horrible." He sighed and arranged Yoongi's legs around his waist. "However, I see your point. I'd rather focus on you right now and we can discuss Jeongguk later."</p><p>"<i>Please.</i>" Yoongi wrapped his arms around Namjoon’s neck and pulled him down so they could kiss, all thoughts of Jeongguk disappearing to the back of his mind.</p><p>*******</p><p>"No, no, you lift from your legs, not your back! Here, I'll show you."</p><p>Namjoon had been trying to do some lifts on the machine, but apparently they had been wrong. How you could sit down and lift from your legs was something Yoongi hoped would make more sense once it was his turn, though for now Namjoon was watching Jeongguk very closely. Yoongi could see the strain in his thighs as he pushed up what Yoongi was sure was more than his weight and he wasn't quite sure what to do with that information or with the view. He was clearly strong, his body toned and lean, and the fact that he could likely benchpress them both was… a lot.</p><p>On Namjoon’s next turn, he did much better and received an approving nod. Yoongi, on the other hand, was still trying to figure it out. When the weights were lower, it was fine. But now that they were getting higher and higher (though nowhere near Jeongguk’s strength yet), Yoongi felt his back arch as he tried to follow the instructions. He was pretty sure this had been Namjoon’s issue too, except for some reason he just couldn't get it right. He knew he should use his legs - somehow - but his lower back would curl away from the back of the seat automatically.</p><p>"I can't tell if it's the weight or not," Jeongguk mused, looking pensively from Yoongi to the machine. "Let's try one more time and if it still doesn't work, we'll go lower again." He knelt down, his hands hovering over Yoongi’s thigh. "Can I?" he asked, looking up with innocent eyes. God, there was something so endearing about him and Yoongi could never quite pinpoint what.</p><p>Either way, he nodded, trying to keep a straight face as the heat of Jeongguk’s hand seeped through his leggings was more difficult than anticipated. A glance up at Namjoon showed a pained expression and Yoongi’s lips twitched.</p><p>"Okay, now lift. Push your feet to the floor, I want to feel it."</p><p>Well, alright then. Yoongi felt like he zoned out for a minute, but apparently he had succeeded, so all was well.</p><p>"Good job, you two," he complimented as he led them over to the cross-trainers. "Let's finish with some cardio and then you're free to go home and stretch." He waited until they had both started the machines, Yoongi huffing at the fact that he was expected to do this for fifteen minutes, fast. (Fifteen minutes might not sound like a lot, but they did cardio at the start too and it was exhausting, okay? A good kind of exhausting, though, he had to admit.)</p><p>Jeongguk watched them quietly for a while, keeping an eye on them and reminding them to breathe. "You did really well tonight," he suddenly said. "I'm seriously impressed, you've come so far since that first session and you've been accomplishing your goals. I'm very proud of you."</p><p>Oh god. Usually he reserved his compliments for Kakao, which was bad enough and always left Yoongi and Namjoon impossibly endeared, but to hear it from him directly made Yoongi want to hide and to kiss him at the same time. He kept his eyes glued to the timer on the machine's display, figuring that was easier to look at.</p><p>Their goals were the targets they had set during their first official session. Their goal wasn't to lose weight (rather, they wanted toning and strength, and general fitness), so although Jeongguk recommended healthy food that gave them the energy to work out, he never forced weight loss ideas on them and he generally disagreed with diets and especially with diet pills and other quick 'fixes' that weren't fixing anything at all. And apparently, they were on track and doing well. Well enough that Jeongguk was proud of them.</p><p>"Go out with us."</p><p>Yoongi’s head snapped to the side so fast he felt a twinge in his neck and he slowed down to a stop so he could gape at his boyfriend. His wonderful, amazing, far-too-smitten boyfriend who had given up on subtle and gone for the kill.</p><p>"...What?" Jeongguk looked between them, his eyes wide and confused and reminiscent of Bambi. "You… what?"</p><p>Namjoon looked to Yoongi for help, but Yoongi shook his head. "I thought we agreed to wait?" he asked. He wasn't mad (if anything, he was amused), but this was a mess Namjoon had gotten them into, so he could get them out of it. Jeongguk didn't seem disgusted or angry, at least, so there was that.</p><p>Namjoon sighed, resigned, and pressed his lips together before turning off the machine and moving to face Jeongguk. "I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. However, Yoongi and I, we like you. And we've wanted to ask you on a date for a while, it just never seemed appropriate."</p><p>Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, still appearing puzzled. "But this seemed like a good time?"</p><p>"He asked me out after we hooked up for the first time," Yoongi revealed. "Timing isn't his strong suit." Though he also generally wasn't this impulsive; the two of them were alike in that sense. Which might mean he was simply that comfortable around Jeongguk, or perhaps exercise had impaired his judgement. Yoongi shifted on his feet as Jeongguk stared at him now. "He is right, though, we have been wanting to. Just one date, no strings attached, we see where it goes - or not."</p><p>"And if I say no?"</p><p>Yoongi shrugged. "I think you would have already declined if you weren't at all interested." Jeongguk flushed at that. "But if you said no, we'd stay trainer and clients, because we're not assholes and we wouldn't force you or manipulate you."</p><p>"Of course, if you were uncomfortable keeping us on, we'd understand," Namjoon hurried to add. "Sorry, it wasn't supposed to be like this once we did ask you out. Not that we had discussed how we'd do it yet, but I don’t think sweaty and gross while doing so was on our list."</p><p>Jeongguk bit his lip and looked between them. "You’re not gross," he said quietly. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, chuckling. "I don’t really know what to say… This is seriously unexpected."</p><p>Yoongi narrowed his eyes sceptically. Over the past months, they hadn’t exactly been subtle - or so he believed. "You've been making life very difficult for us with your face," he said bluntly. "And with your body, and your personality."</p><p>"Seeing you stretch was always an experience," Namjoon added, to which even Jeongguk's ears and neck turned red, his eyes still large enough that Yoongi was half worried they'd fall out.</p><p>"Oh," he breathed out. "I-" He took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. "Is that why you joined as my clients?"</p><p>"No," Namjoon said, his voice firm. "It didn't hurt, but we wanted to be more active and you were kind and skilled."</p><p>"Okay. Okay, that's okay." Jeongguk’s eyes flickered between them and he swallowed hard. "I don't really know how to react…" He glanced at the clock on the wall. "But I do know I have another PT session in a minute." He licked his lips, then pressed them together as though suddenly realising how that looked; it was adorable rather than sexy. He kept his eyes carefully averted, appearing shy. "Can I give you a reply later?"</p><p>"Of course," Namjoon assured him, while Yoongi nodded beside him. "Take all the time you need."</p><p>Jeongguk flashed them a grin, his dimples visible, and stepped back. "Thank you. I have to go now, but," he gestured at the cross-trainers, "finish up and go home to stretch. I'll be in touch."</p><p>And he was off, leaving Yoongi to slump his shoulders at the fact that they weren’t let off the hook, pouting at an amused Namjoon.</p><p>*******</p><p>When they were in the gym two days later for a regular workout and waved at Jeongguk, he got flustered and nodded with pink dusting his cheeks while one of his coworkers smirked and shoved his shoulder.</p><p>*******</p><p>"I don't know yet, but it's not a hard no," Jeongguk told them softly during their next session. "I still find it hard to believe you're serious." He chuckled, then paused, his eyes comically wide; this was a look they were slowly getting used to. "Not that I think you're joking, I'm sure you wouldn't do that! It's just, you know, you're <i>you</i>, and you're already together, and I guess I'm just trying to figure out how I'd fit into the equation."</p><p>"That's fair," Namjoon agreed. "Take all the time you need."</p><p>Yoongi hummed. "Remember, though: not all dates lead to a relationship, and if they do, you figure it out as you go along. Whether it concerns two people or more."</p><p>Jeongguk stared at him intently. Then he nodded before squaring his shoulders. "Right, let's get you on the bikes now! Fifteen minutes. Let's go!"</p><p>*******</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Yoongi tried to keep his breath even as he watched Jeongguk shyly join them at their table. He looked so handsome, with a yellow shirt tucked into a pair of tight jeans, a completely different look from the gym and even worse for his heart. Once Jeongguk had agreed, requesting that they go slow, Namjoon had suggested a more traditional date on neutral ground, one that Jeongguk could easily leave, should he feel so inclined: going out for a meal. Private booth, because they were all introverts and wanted to be able to have a proper date without judgement.</p><p>"Hey, you look good," Namjoon told him, smiling reassuringly. "Are you okay? All still good? You're not uncomfortable?"</p><p>Yoongi kicked him under the table and gave him a warning glare. "He just got here."</p><p>"It's fine," Jeongguk hurried to say, "I don't mind." He shifted in his seat and looked around. "Do you guys come here often?"</p><p>"No, this is our first time." Yoongi sipped his drink and nodded over at the wait staff who indicated they'd be over soon.</p><p>"We wanted a place where we didn't have any history, so it could be ours instead," Namjoon explained. "And if nothing happens beyond here…" He shrugged. "Then at least it might have made you feel more at ease."</p><p>Jeongguk smiled, his nose doing the cute crinkling thing it did sometimes. "It does, thank you. And I like BBQ, so this is perfect."</p><p>"Eat as much as you like, we're paying," Yoongi said, getting ready to order them the unlimited menu (there <i>was</i> a time limit, but if Jeongguk felt uncomfortable leaving during the date, he still had the option to do so then; if not, they could do something after).</p><p>"He means he is," Namjoon pointed out. "He likes to spoil me, and so you as well."</p><p>Yoongi grumbled under his breath, but didn't deny it. What could he say, he liked to take care of people, and he liked it when his loved ones ate well. Jeongguk might not be a loved one yet, but he <i>was</i> special.</p><p>And all the date did was prove that he could easily carve a place in their hearts. He was so sweet and funny, and even when there were silences, they weren’t awkward; he seemed to fit in with them very well so far. And he seemed to feel the same way: once their meal was finished (where Jeongguk ate enough for all three of them), he suggested they go for noraebang, where he surprised them with his singing because holy shit, he was amazing and Yoongi wanted to bottle up his voice and keep it safe for when he desperately needed to cheer up.</p><p>Then he joined Yoongi and Namjoon in a rap and in his tipsy state, Yoongi nearly blurted out that he wanted to suck his dick. That would be far too soon, though (if it were ever an option at all).</p><p>When the date ended and they were trying to figure out their goodbyes, Jeongguk quickly looked around the near-empty train station where they'd have to part ways before pressing a kiss to their cheeks and rushing off. He sent them an apology in the morning, but they both assured him it was fine. Then Namjoon tentatively asked if he'd like to join them for lunch at their place next week.</p><p>"Or elsewhere, but Yoongi makes the best kimchi pancakes and stew. And remember, you can say no!"</p><p>(He didn't.)</p><p>(He also didn't go any easier on them during their next PT session, like Yoongi had secretly hoped. However, he did seem to feel the need to 'demonstrate technique' a lot more all of a sudden.)</p><p>"I think he has finally realised the effect he has on us," Yoongi said to Namjoon once they were back home and freshly showered.</p><p>Namjoon nodded and sighed, staring down at Jeongguk’s Kakao message where he asked for their address, accompanied by an after-gym selfie. Yoongi had never found sweat this appealing before and he hated himself for it.</p><p>"Lord help us indeed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This made me miss my own personal trainer... This was fun to write, though! The last part should follow soon.</p><p>Find me on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/sea_thehorizon">Twitter</a>. 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>